warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawnkit's Destiny
This is a fanfiction about a kit named Fawnkit and her sister. It is non-canon. Also it is my first fanfiction, so, yeah. Hope you enjoy it!!! written by katycatomg. BTW, the kits are four moons old, and the apprentices are seven. Allegiances WOODCLAN: Leader: Snowstar (tom, white, long-haired) Deputy: Grassfang (tom, tan, lean, sharp claws) Medicine Cat: Grayheart (she-cat, gray, long tail) Warriors: Skytail (she-cat, light yellow, tip of tail black) Ashmist (tom, dark gray, nick in ear) Smokesong (tom, pitch black fur), Apprentice: Tansypaw (tom, light brown tabby) Brownfur (tom, dark brown fur), Apprentice: Redpaw (she-cat, light red fur, dark red stomach) Kestrelwing (she-cat, blue-gray, gray ears and tail-tip), Apprentice: Firepaw (she-cat, orange tabby) Queens: Rosepetal (tortoiseshell), Mate: Brownfur, Kits: Fawnkit(she-cat, black and white), Cloverkit, (she-cat, silver with black stripes) Poppyflower (calico, black socks), Mate: Ashmist, Kits: Acornkit (she-cat, calico), Cricketkit (tom, very light brown), Hawkkit (tom, light gray, black socks) Elders: Deerflight (she-cat, reddish-brown with white spots) Pinepelt (tom, gray-green) BARKCLAN: Leader: Adderstar (tom, smoke colored, one ear a little bigger than the other) Deputy: Applewater (she-cat, brown spotted tabby) Medicine Cat: Cedarfoot (tom, light brown, dark brown socks), Apprentice: Fennelpaw, (she-cat, calico) Warriors: Blackwhisker (tom, ebony) Morningstep (she-cat, golden with a cream tail tip), Apprentice: Breezepaw (tom, light gray) Eagleclaw (tom, snow white and tan tabby) Apprentice: Wildpaw (she-cat, light gray) Badgerflame (she-cat, white and gray tortoiseshell) Queens: Bluecloud (blue-gray) Mate: Eagleclaw, Kits: Poolkit (blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes), Bonekit, (snow-white tom) Elders: Fallenleaf (she-cat, golden) Pebblenose (tom, light gray) LEAFCLAN: Leader: Sorrelstar (she-cat, red and white tortoiseshell) Deputy: Jayflight (she-cat, blue-gray with white paws) Medicine Cat: Whitemuzzle (tom, black with white muzzle) Warriors: Swiftrain (tom, very fast, ginger) Apprentice: Dawnpaw (she-cat, ginger) Sunwhisper (she-cat, dark gray) Wolfeyes (tom, light gray) Beetletooth (she-cat, dark brown) Apprentice: Yarrowpaw (tom, tan tabby) Runningthroat (tom, ginger) Queens: Stonewillow (light gray), Mate: Swiftrain, Kits: Leopardkit (she-cat, white tabby), Maplekit (tom, ginger) Elders: Frogbreeze (she-cat, light brown) Duckfall (tom, black with white muzzle) Chapter 1 The mews of a frightened kit woke me from my slumber. "Oh, Cricketkit, it's a badger! We have to fight it!" I opened my eyes to find that Cloverkit and Cricketkit were standing behind Acornkit, who was snarling. I jumped up and joined in the snarling next to Acornkit. Hawkkit, shy as ever, was leaned into Poppyflower, suckling. "Well, one day when you are all warriors, you will ''really ''fight badgers," meowed Deerflight. We hadn't noticed her coming until she was right there behind us. Her red and white pelt was glimmering in the sun. She lied down beside us, and Cloverkit jumped on her back. "Give us a badger ride! Those are fun!" she meowed in her squeaky way. "Me too!" meowed Acornkit and Cricketkit in unison. "Oh, okay," she relented. We hopped onto Deerflight's back and she stomped around the camp, roaring and growling. Grayheart even came out to watch. But, then all of a sudden, Deerflight sat down. We slid off of her. "Deerflight? Are you okay?" we meowed. Grayheart pushed past us and knelt next to her. She gently meowed something to Deerflight, who immediately relaxed. Then she rushed into her den and picked up some pointy leaves, which she brought out, chewed, and stuck on Deerflight's legs. "Daisy leaves," I heard Cloverkit mew softly to herself. "Huh?" I asked her. "No, it was nothing," she replied. But I couldn't help but notice her staring fondly after Grayheart, even when she went back to her den. Of course, I wanted to investigate. I was just a kit! Category:Katycatomg's fanfictions